


He's Your Brother

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is not sure what is real and the reader helps him through it (this takes place in Season 7, before Cas fixed Sam)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Your Brother

“No…no…get away from me!” I woke to Sam thrashing on the bed.

“Sam?” I rolled over and his face had a look of terror on it but his eyes were closed. He was gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles were white.

“Sam!” I grabbed his shoulder and shook but he didn’t wake up.

“Get off me! Get off!” He grabbed my arm and flipped me over him onto the floor. All the air was knocked out of me for a minute. When I could speak again I got on my knees beside him and grabbed his face to stop his head from whipping back and forth.

“Sam! Wake up!” His eyes opened and he looked at me, sweat rolling down his face. "Sam?“ I wasn’t sure if he was seeing me.

"(Y/N)?” he looked so confused.

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you all right? What’s going on?”

“I—I just—” he wiped his face and sat up in the bed. "It was hell.“

"Oh Sam,” I put my hand on his shoulder. "I’m so sorry.“

He looked back at me briefly before getting up and going to the bathroom to wash off his face. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to come back out. 

He sat down beside me and drew in a deep, shaky breath.

"You okay?" 

"No, not really,” he smiled weakly.

I grabbed his hand and said, “Just remember it’s not real. You got out, you’re here, with us.”

“Yeah, that’s hard to remember when the fire is burning your flesh.”

I gasped, he had never described it that vividly before.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to be so harsh.”

“Don’t you dare apologize. I just wish you would tell Dean. He’s been there too, remember? Maybe he could help, teach you how to deal with the memories.”

“It’s just—he’s got so much on his plate right now. Why bother him with something else he can’t fix?”

“Because he’s your brother and he cares,” I touched his cheek and he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

“I know. I’ll tell him, I promise.”

“Good,” I kissed him and laid my head on his shoulder.

“So, we should get going if we’re going to make Montana by nightfall.” He stood and walked over to the table and opened his laptop.

“Yeah, not sure if Dean’s awake yet. I’ll go check.” I walked out of our hotel room and down the hall to Dean’s door.

“Dean?” I knocked and he opened the door.

“Mornin’,” he rubbed his face.

“Morning, how did you sleep?”

“All right. How about you?”

I shrugged, not wanting to give anything away. Dean stared at me, trying to decipher the look on my face.

I cleared my throat, “Want to come to our room? I think we might have found a case.”

“Ok,” he grabbed his coat and followed me to my room.

We walked in and Sam was sitting at the table but he wasn’t—-there.

“Sam?” Dean asked.

“Sam?” I walked over and grabbed his hand.

He stared into space, not even hearing us. He was shaking, and his breath was so shallow.

“(Y/N), what’s going on?” Dean asked.

“He’s—I mean—I can’t—” I didn’t want to tell Dean if Sam didn’t want him to know.

“(Y/N)! What is happening to him?!” Dean yelled.

“He’s seeing hell Dean! He’s been hallucinating, all right? He didn’t want to tell you.” Dean looked devastated.

“Why not?” he asked quietly.

“He didn’t want to bother you. You’re dealing with Cas and trying to stop him and Crowley from opening purgatory, and he just figured this was something he would fix on his own.”

“But he’s my brother,” he said, walking closer to Sam.

“I know, I kept telling him to tell you and he was going to but—”

“Yeah, I know. Sam? Come back to us buddy.” He put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and shook him.

“Maybe this will work,” I leaned forward and kissed Sam, both hands on the side of his face, wiling him to snap out of it.

At first it wasn’t working, but then I felt him kissing me back, and then his hands were on the back of my head and I knew he was all there.

I pulled away and looked in his eyes, “Sam?”

“Yeah, I’m here. Thanks.” he looked at me and then realized Dean was in the room.

“Hey Dean,” he said.

“Sam, what the hell—”

“I’ll let you two talk,” I kissed Sam on the forehead and left the room. I would go get some coffee and doughnuts and hopefully everything would be resolved by the time I got back.


End file.
